


Red Hood meets Talon

by jellyfishphat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Dick Grayson is a Talon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishphat/pseuds/jellyfishphat
Summary: Talon spies Red Hood from the rooftops.(open image in new tab for higher res)





	Red Hood meets Talon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BleuStrawberriez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuStrawberriez/gifts).




End file.
